vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gogeta (Toei)
|-|Gogeta in Fusion Reborn (Super Saiyan)= |-|Gogeta in Dragon Ball GT (Super Saiyan 4)= Summary Gogeta (ゴジータ) is an anime-only character who is the resulting fusion of the two highly powerful Saiyans Goku and Vegeta when they perform the Fusion Dance properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is regarded as one of the most powerful characters in the Dragon Ball franchise. His Potara Fusion counterpart is Vegito. Powers and Stats: Tier: 4-B | At least 3-C Name: Gogeta Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: N/A (Can only exist in 30/10 minute periods) Classification: Fused Being, Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, and Superhuman Stamina, Ki manipulation and sensing, True Flight, knowledge of Goku's and Vegeta's attacks. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Far stronger than Janemba and Super Saiyan 3 Goku) | At least Galaxy level (Casually stomped Omega Shenron) Speed: Massively FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed. (Much faster than Namek saga anime Goku) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| Unknown''' Striking Strength: Class XPJ (Can outclass Janemba) | Galactic Class Durability: Solar System level (A punch to the face from Janemba did not even make him flinch) | At least Galaxy level (Tanked all of Omega Shenron's hits) Stamina: Quite high, but can still get tired if his ki reserves are completely consumed Range: Solar System level | Galactic Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gogeta has the combined intelligence and knowledge of Goku and Vegeta Weaknesses: He has a 30 minute time limit | He has a 10 minute time limit instead, and toys with his enemies instead of finishing them off, wasting precious fusion time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * All of the techniques of Goku and Vegeta. * Soul Punisher: Gogeta raises his hand in the air and creates a rainbow colored ball of ki and sends it to the opponent which can mess with the soul to an extent. It was used to basically cancel out Janemba's existence and purify him. Gogeta also uses this in tandem with a powerful rush move in a version called Stardust Breaker. * Big Bang Kamehameha: A fusion of Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Gogeta holds his hands out in front of him and charges a blue-white sphere of energy which then discharges a powerful beam. Gogeta used this against Omega Shenron in GT. The blast was so powerful that it caused Omega Shenron to regurgitate the Dragon Balls, reverting him to Syn Shenron. Key: Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (Super Saiyan) |''' Dragon Ball GT (Super Saiyan 4)' '''Note 1: '''The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. '''Note 2:' The reason why Gogeta is not listed at Multi-Galaxy level, despite being considerably stronger than Omega Shenron, is that due to the massive distances between galaxies, it would take a very considerable number of times greater power to destroy two galaxies at once than a single one. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Superboy-Prime (DC Comics) Superboy-Prime's Profile (This was SSJ Gogeta vs Infinite Crisis Superboy-Prime.) Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Fusions Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Saiyans Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3